


the situation is fraught

by bellamyblakru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has more than two brain cells ofc, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), also wouldnt be me if merlin wasnt a badass who everyone loves (including me), id die for merthur, im bad at tagsss, it wouldnt be my fic if arthur wasnt smart and loves merlin with his whole being, okay i give up enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru
Summary: another tumblr drabble i did today to the prompt "I...I need to sit down"!arthur, again, uses his brain, and merlin saves him...with a dash of protective lance and gwaine
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 408





	the situation is fraught

Merlin looked at Arthur on the throne. He was still amazed how good he looked up there, how much he looked like he belonged. Arthur was glowing in the waning sunlight, giving him an ethereal glow. His hair was ablaze, blending with the crown on his head.

He was breathtaking. 

Merlin stopped listening to the proceedings in favor of staring at Arthur’s profile for as long as possible. Many commoners came for an audience today, and Merlin was too exhausted to show interest. He has been working since dawn, for both Arthur and Gaius, and the boy was dead on his feet. 

Arthur did not feel much better. He could feel Merlin’s eyes on him, but instead of getting angry with Merlin, Arthur actually felt content to let him stare—it was making him warm and fuzzy on the inside, but he didn’t know why, so he let him be. Knowing he had Merlin’s attention, the king straightened his back and tried to listen back to the farmers’ dispute at hand. He was apparently thinking about Merlin’s eyes on him for longer than he thought since the farmers were staring at him, waiting for his reasoning. Arthur blinked slowly, unsure, but Merlin quickly came to his ear and whispered, “Sire, the one on the left killed the right one’s sheep because it was on his farm unattended and was causing a ruckus.” Arthur nodded his thanks, looking more grateful at Merlin than he had all day, and Merlin blushed at the sudden attention from Arthur and bowed back to his spot behind the king. 

Arthur started talking, but Merlin couldn’t focus on what he was saying—both tired and now feeling a little hot. _Maybe I need to ask Gaius if I’m getting sick,_ Merlin wondered, getting slightly dizzy now. 

“Is there anyone else?” Arthur looked at Lancelot and Leon. “One more, my lord,” Leon answered, as Lancelot was occupied with talking to Gwaine and looking at Arthur’s side together. Arthur frowned, _why do they look so concerned?_ Arthur was about to look over to see what they were looking at, but the next citizen came in.

The minute the man came in, Merlin fell to his knees. Gwaine and Lance were by his side in an instant. Arthur looked over to where Merlin fell, jumping up from the throne, wanting to go over and check him himself. His knights were trying to help Merlin stand, so Arthur decided he could get this last audience done fast and go to Merlin after. 

While stabilizing him, Merlin looked up at the newcomer. He felt nausea rush over him just from looking. “Gwaine, Lance,” Merlin groaned out quietly, trying to get them to go to Arthur instead, and once he got their attention he continued, “that man, something is wrong with that man.” Gwaine and Lance looked perplexed but believed him, so they leaned Merlin against the wall to see what was going on. 

Arthur just started addressing him, “what may I help you with today?”

The man bowed lowly, and in a deep voice said, “My lord, I actually wanted to bring something to you.”

Arthur, surprised for a moment, masked his face quickly, “and what would that be?” The man stood up and pulled a small wooden box out of his robes, and he addressed Arthur once more.

“My liege, this is a weapon of great power, but I am the only one able to wield its strength.” 

“What kind of power?”

“The power to drown the magic out of people. Out of them where the filth cannot corrupt them for any longer,” he stated, indicating to the small box.

Arthur heard a gasp to his right and quickly looked. Lancelot looked horrified, while Gwaine looked absolutely livid. Merlin, on the other hand, looked like he was withering away on the wall behind them, staring with blank eyes towards the box--almost like he was drawn to it. 

Arthur was not stupid, or blind. He knew Merlin kept secrets, deadly ones if he kept them from Arthur, so this realization did not quite have the same reaction the old Arthur would have had.

Merlin has magic. 

Arthur was quiet for a moment longer, thoughtful. Every adventure, every single quest, every day, Merlin was at his side. Whether it was killing a monster, or cleaning his boots, or making his bed, Merlin never laid a hand on him.

Merlin believed in him and that was enough at the end of the day, wasn’t it? Arthur already had an inkling about magic not being the all evil power his father lectured him about. He wanted to find Morgana and make amends, so this was the path he needed to take to get her home. Magic couldn’t be evil if both Merlin and Morgana had it--they did not choose it either, especially since they both lived under Uther. No one would be foolish enough to use magic willingly with him around. Magic is a gift in the right hands, and a horrible tool in the wrong ones--just like any other tool in this world.

Arthur was about to make history--he could feel it deep within his bones. He could almost hear Destiny singing.

“I am sorry, but I have no need for a weapon like that in my kingdom.”

The man stumbled back, shock written all over his features at the power behind Arthur’s words, “are you not a Pendragon? You would rather magic roam freely in this world than end it once and for all?”

Arthur schooled his face into strength, ignoring his rising temper at the questioning man, “I may be a Pendragon, but I am not my father. I said no. Thank you for coming all this way, you may now take your leave.”

The man bristled at the dismissal, and just as Arthur was turning to Merlin, he drew a throwing knife out and spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, “if you are not with us against the powers of evil, then I must end this reign for the greater good.” He threw the knife before anyone could react.

It stopped inches from Arthur’s heart, and Arthur looked at it trying to figure out what just happened. The man gasped when the knife turned back towards him and landed in his leg. “Magic!” The man cried out, horrified that such use of blatant power was used on him. 

Merlin stumbled over to the man, who was now on one knee, and spoke very clearly: “if you ever try to threaten the king again, I will not aim for the leg. Is that understood?” Merlin’s eyes shone like liquid gold. Lancelot and Gwaine, quickly behind Merlin, yelled at the guards to put the man in jail with the box he brought with him. 

The guards listened, albeit hesitantly, looking towards Arthur for his approval. Arthur simply nodded, still staring at Merlin. It’s one thing to make the connection, but to see it so clearly use for him, in defense for him? It was astonishing. It felt oddly right if Arthur was being honest. Merlin was one of the bravest men he knew, and his power only amplified this feeling for Arthur. To live your life in constant fear, to feel so alone and scared of who you are, it is a wonder why Merlin stayed by his side for so long.

The second the man walked out, Lancelot and Gwaine went in front of Merlin protectively. Arthur ignored them and walked directly to Merlin, who whispered that he could handle this to his friends who looked reluctant to walk away (so they just moved to either side of Merlin, slightly behind him, just in case).

Arthur came close to Merlin, “how long?”

“My whole life,” Merlin responded quietly. 

Arthur blanched, realizing how long Merlin lived in fear for his own life and from Arthur himself.

“Why?”

Such a simple question that could allude to many things, but each would have the same reply from Merlin.

“Because I love you.”

That was it. Arthur took a step back, heart beating fast, seeing how much Merlin meant it. He loved Arthur. 

Merlin didn’t understand why Arthur wasn’t killing him, or saying anything, or why Arthur just kept staring at him.

But Merlin couldn’t wait for a response, “Arthur?”

Arthur was confused at the tone change, so he just said, “yes, Merlin?”

Merlin was delirious at this point, “if you don’t plan on putting me on the pyre, I think I might...that I....I need to sit down.”

Merlin passed out.

Lancelot and Gwaine caught him easily, looking at Arthur to see his reaction. Arthur was in motion already, picking Merlin up bridal style, and walking directly past them. With a small smile at his knights he asked, “are you guys coming? Or am I to tell Gaius myself what happened?” Arthur was masking his terror for Merlin by easing his knights’ concern for how he felt about Merlin, making it clear what side Arthur was on. Lancelot and Gwaine sighed in relief, accompanying Arthur.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Tomorrow, Arthur was going to say I love you back.

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed :') i wrote this on tumblr in response to a prompt if you wanna come say hi or check it out, my tumblr is @bellamyblakru too!!
> 
> i hope you have an amazing day/night.
> 
> also, yes the title is from hamilton, i cant stop singing it im sorry


End file.
